Star Wars: The Paris Evolution (Legends cont'd)
by INSharp2199
Summary: Two years after the war, James Forgo will soon face an enemy that he thought was dead. But how far will it go before it tears his world apart. (I don't own any of Star Wars nor Halo content, only the OCs)
1. Prologue-Backstory

_**BackStory:**_

James Forgo was a UNSC Captain of the UNSC Paris, a Heavy Frigate of the Paris-class. He and his crew was part of Battle of Earth before their ship and UNSC Amber in Clad pursuit a Covenant SuperCarrier, but soon over jumped their destination. This resulted of them jumping from the Milky Way to an unknown galaxy far, far away. They soon was assaulted by a Confederate Dreadnought that flew nearby, standing it's ground. After disabling the warship, three Republic Capital ships flew into the system and assisted the ship in repairs. James soon met Barriss Offee, a Jedi Knight of the Republic. After repairs are done, James and his crew assisted the Republic in recapturing the planet of Umbara. Saving Barriss in the process. Soon James and Barriss admit their love to each other, dating in the process. During a operation to rescue some Togruta slaves from the Zygerrians, the UNSC Paris was sent in to secure the prison. But James orders the facility to be destroyed, angering the Jedi Order and the Republic Senate. Once returned to Coruscant, the Ship was forced to retreat as the Jedi Order had the Anakin and his Republic Warships intercept it.

A month after the attack, Richard (The Navigation Officer) was able track two UNSC contacts. One was a 32 year old Support Ship, the other was a Frigate that was declared missing. When studying the Support Ship, they notice they have no slipspace drive installed. The ship was soon ordered to land on a uncharted planet and stay hidden from the Republic, they soon head to the Frigate. Once they arrived, they only see the ship in pieces but with two survivors, UNSC Spartan II John-117 and UNSC A.I Cortana. After scrapping the ship of it's ammo and slipspace drive, they return to UNSC Spirit Of Fire and temporary installed it into let it travel to the wreckage to collect the scraps and then return to Tatooine.

Once done so, the group return to Tatooine to build up the city. While doing so, James plan to give the area an economy to work with. Meaning doing jobs for other governments who doesn't want to join neither the Republic nor Separatist, this allow Barriss to give them the idea of working with Mandalore. Once they arrived, James and his crew was given permission to assist Mandalore of its terrorist issue for assistance on building a new empire. While committing the operation, Jedi Master Obi-Wan contacted a Republic Fleet led by Anakin Skywalker. On Mandalore, the mission was completed, but James was alerted of coming Republic Forces. He ordered both UNSC Paris and UNSC Spirit of Fire to fly far from the battle until they are needed, by then, Republic ships arrived for battle. Soon gunships lands and Clone Troops of the 501st engaged the outnumber UNSC Marines, but the skirmish allow the UNSC ships to send Longswords and Shortsword Fighters at the Task Forces. Soon the UNSC came in and fired MAC cannons at the fleet, damaging it badly.

After the fight, the Republic was trying diplomacy to rid of the UNSC. But soon learn of its growing fleet and its intentions to make the Jedi Order look bad, soon James made a speech on his promise to the galaxy and was then elected Governor of the UNSC. This give him control of the military and people that lives with the UNSC. He soon started with Onderon, where a resistance group was battling against the Confederate Systems. Once he received permission to join them, UNSC Epoch flew in with Longsword Fighters as they drop EMP across the planet. After a brief conversation with James, Ahsoka began to doubt her people. Once denied explanation, Ahsoka knew she will have to leave her group. Her opportunity came when a failed diplomacy to make the UNSC join them turn to war, she flew away from the planet as the Republic amassed a large fleet to invade the planet. After arriving to war the coming attack, Republic ships engaged the 4 UNSC ships that was defending the planet. As the battle goes on, Ahsoka confronts Anakin and battles him. Only for Barriss to join in and become wounded, soon the Republic retreated after heavy losses.

A few months after Barriss had 'passed', a state funeral was made in her honor. Soon Ahsoka was allowed to stay with James after he showed compassion to her, this allow her to really love a person. She soon admit her love to James as they talked in her room before making love. A few weeks later, the UNSC launched a massive offensive on Kamino and Geonosis, killing many civilians and hives in the process. Soon Padme Amidala as annonce her loyalty to the UNSC, serving as the a Councilwoman. Soon the Republic launched a counteroffensive on Mandalore, only to witness the real power of James Forgo. Turns out he was part of a secret Spartan program that can make a soldier go berserk without fatal body modifications, James was the only one that was successful.

Soon Palpatine knew that many of the Jedi was becoming useless in fighting the conflict, he soon order the Jedi to be removed from service. But leave a few Jedi like Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu in service, he soon trick the UNSC in making a Pact. Soon a impregnated Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala and a UNSC Captain arrive for the agreement, only for Clone Troopers and a few Jedi appear to ambush them. They was soon saved by James and his crew, only to learn that Ahsoka lost the baby by a hit on the stomach. Angered by this news, James engaged Anakin and Mace in a lightsaber fight. Equipped with two lightsabers, James wounded both Anakin and Mace, before being chased off by the Clone Troops.

When returned home, James found out about Ahsoka's second pregnancy, but requested her to stay behind. After hearing the news of Republic Forces taking over of Muunilinst, a UNSC planet. He was soon request onto Mandalore where he fought Anakin, Mace and Katooni (A padawan learner). When they arrived, the jedi attacks James. As he fights the Jedi, Ahsoka arrives and assist the Governor in fighting the Jedi before being morality wounded. This allow his next stage of his anger to unleash and wounded two of the Jedi, he then took the frighten Katooni in as his child. Not before two Masters arrived and tried to take him, only to be put down and taken out.

Weeks after the battle, James Forgo asked Ahsoka his hand in marriage. In response, she agrees to it. But he was soon met by Barriss who turned out to be alive, surviving by working temporary with the Jedi. But when she asked for James back, he denies and rejects her. In response, she attacks him as he and Padme left for home. Three months later, James and his strike team arrived to Hoth after noticing supicious activities. When they arrived, they soon found out that a rebel was rising and that the Republic was reformed into a Empire. This caused James to support the Rebellion and to increase security. A few months later, he and Ahsoka Tano was married and given birth to Jarel John Forgo, their son.

As a year go by, the Empire began inflicting the iron hand on many of it's planets. During this time, James worked on ways to perserve the peace between the UNSC and the Empire. But when the Empire attacked Hoth, James led a small fleet against the invaders to support the Rebels. In response, they attack Onderon and occupied it. Soon a large fleet led by Padme attack the Imperial Fleet, soon James landed on the ground, retaking the planet. When it was learned that it was distraction to kidnapped Ahsoka, in response, a Allied Coalition made by the Rebels and UNSC launched the largest invasion in the galaxy on Coruscant. James and a strike team moved in and rescued Ahsoka and Jarel, only to learn she was harmed. When the Emperor was defeated, the Republic was restored and the UNSC heroes was given the honor. Soon the UNSC was reformed as the United Federation of the Rims, and peace was restored.


	2. Chapter 1: New Threat

**Chapter 1: New Threat**

It's been two years since the War. A month earlier, The UFR was soon at war with the Hutt Cartel, trying to free slaves and end crime in many planets. A Marathon-class Cruiser and a Paris-class Frigate led by Admiral Lincoln soon arrive to Nal Hutta, as they drew closer, several missile pods and cannons were soon prepped and pointed at the Hutt Fleets. "Prepare the Fighters" Lincoln orders, soon several newly-developed F-41 Broadsword Fighters flew out of the hangers of the Marathon Cruiser. They have a Su-34 look and wings that point frontward. Soon they engaged the old Z-95 Headhunters that was launched from a old Venator Cruiser, soon the Cruisers was soon close enough to fire broadside.

As the fighting goes on, several Pelicans launched out of the ship onto the surface. As they drew closer, several Anti-Air cannons fired on the coming attackers. Soon a few dropships was destroyed before the others landed, soon the backdoors opened to allow the Marines to disembark as red laser fire past them. Soon a light blue ODST armored soldier walks out and looks around, he then pressed on his helmet. "This is James Forgo and we have landed, begin Phase II" James ordered, "Yes Governor, moving out" A soldier says before ending the call. James then looks to the battlefield, he then pulls out a lightsaber hilts and flipped them so the top points backwards. He then takes his SMG out and charge into the battle, he soon caught up with the Marines as his eyes turn red. He jumps in the air, activating his purple blade and cut down a mercenary before shooting two others. He then slice another mercenary before stabbing one that was charging him, soon two Spartan lls ran up up to James. "James, we should push to the temple. They have Council Members in the building guarded by Mercenaries" John-117 says, "I agree" Douglas-42 says before pulling out a map. "They have several old Republic Tanks, nothing new since we took out their supplier a week ago. But this is their last stand so we should have the troops be cautious" Douglas says before he stands up. James nods and he takes out his second saber, summoning a blue blade, "Let's move out" He orders.

In the temple, the Hutts freaked out on how to handle the UFR. Soon one of the Hutts turn to the figure, the man has dark clothes with a black cape. His helmet has the look of a skull on the face, "Can you do something about it?". Then figure turns and walks out the room, "We are so doom" One Councilor says. But the other Councilor smiles, "Not really" He says.

As they advance to the Temple, James stops as a massive headache erupted. He then looks up to see a dark figure with metallic breathing, James soon began to lose air as something was choking him. He coughs on the ground before looking back up, only to see a human walking up to him as he remove his helmet. Showing his face with a metal nose and jaw looking at him closely, his eyes was colored yellow with black pupils. "James Forgo" it says before a flash appeared, he soon opens his eyes to two Marines checking on him. James moan as he touched his head, "Agh, what happened?" He asked. "You started to act funny, and then Coughing" Twi'iek Marine says, "Yeah, and you just fell out cold" The human Marine says. Soon John and Douglas ran up to them, "How is he?" John asked. "He's fine, but I think he should be removed from battle" Twi'iek Marine says. James gets up and dust himself off, "I'm fine, this wasn't the first time it happened" He says. Douglas shakes his head, "Dude, that's not helping your case" he says as he placed his BR55 Battle Rifle on his back. James laughs, "Well, you should know by now, I'm not tha-" he falls back down onto the ground. The Marines checks him, "Sir, he's not in good condition like this" twi'iek Marine says. John nods and pressed on his helmet, "We need a Pelican to pick up a injured soldier" He orders.

After picking up James, they flew to the UFS _Paris_ that was orbiting overhead. As the Dropship lands, several medical crews ran to the Pelican and waited. Soon the door open with the Spartans carrying James unconscious body, "It's happened again?" The Medical Officer asked. "Yeah, but it's getting worse. On the way here, he says 'You was suppose to be dead'" John says. "We might as well return him back to Tatooine, keep him from work" the Officer says. Soon Richard and Matthew comes to them, "What's up?" Richard says before Matthew points to James. "Oh no" He then adds. In the medical room, they check on his vitals. "Seems like he's healthy, but we wouldn't throw him on the field if he passes out like that" Medical Officer says. Soon James moan as he wakes up, "Did we win?" He asked. John nods and stands up, "Douglas was able to capture the Temple, but the Counselors was gone" He says. James sighs as he lay back, he then turns to John. "I passed out again?" James asked, "Yeah, but longer than last time, but this time, you said 'You was suppose to be dead'. Something that concerns me" John says.

In a Harrower-class Dreadnought, _Domination_ , the figure rubs his metal jaw as he remembers the injury. He soon spoke in a dark metallic voice, "Forgo, although Padme won't accept me, maybe your wife would" he says. Soon the doors open to the Hutt Counselors as they siltier in, "We would like to thank you for saving us, sir" One of them says. The figure stands as he pulls out his saber, soon a blue blade appears. "Call me Vader..." The figure says before charging them, slicing them as they scream to death.


	3. Chapter 2: Test of Strength

**Chapter 2: Test of Strength**

Once on Tatooine, James was escorted home to rest. As their warthog arrives, Jarel runs out with Katooni behind him. Soon Ahsoka Tano- Forgo walks out and leans on the balcony as she watch, She soon smiles as he lifts Jarel and hugs Katooni. Soon James looks up to his Togurta wife, smiling at her. "Come on kids, lets go inside" James says, soon he leads them inside. Soon Ahsoka walks down the stairs to meet up with James, kissing him once he wrap his arms around her. "Welcome home, my dear" She says as she wraps her arms around him, "Well I'm glad to be back, I missed you guys" James says as the kids leave the room. Once alone, Ahsoka lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. They stayed like that for a moment, she then looks into is eyes. She notices how his eyes are in low red, "Something wrong?" Ahsoka asked. James shook it off, "Everything's fine, just a bit distracted" He says. Ahsoka didn't fall for it and made him let go, "James, I used to be a Jedi and I can read your mind if I have to" She says as she crossed her arms. James sighs, "Ahsoka, you know doing that is unnecessary" He says. "Then stop the secrets, ever since the war began, you've been locking yourself away from everyone. From John, the kids, and even me..." She sighs as she turns away from her lover. "Look, it's not easy to explain, but all you should know is that I've been put on leave until my condition improve" He says. Ahsoka turns to him with a marking raised, "Condition? What's going on?" She asks. "I've been having visions, something that I never seen before. It's like, our old enemy has been reborn into this Demon" James says. Ahsoka grew concern, "When did it start?" she asked. "When I was first sent to Ryloth to secure the planet after mercenaries invaded" He says. Ahsoka sat down, looking away from him. "We need Shaak Ti to come over, she'll know the answer" Ahsoka says.

Two weeks later, over Lwhekk, Vader watched over the jungle planet turn into a city from the viewport of his quarters. Thinking to himself, he then sighs as he walks to the closet. Opening to his helmet and cape, "Time to work" He says as he put them on. He soon began to walk to the bridge of his Dreadnought, entering quietly. His bridge officer soon approach him, "Sir, our ships are returning. What is your next request?" the Officer asked. "Prepare the Comlinks, all Channels, even to the United Federation" Vader orders. Soon several hundred of Imperial-class Star Destroyers appear along with Several Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, soon the links was activated. Vader takes a deep breath before walking into the camera, "I'm Lord Vader of the Grand Order of Imperium, I've come to you with a message. As of this day forth, I declare war on the New Galactic Republic, we waited for years to build up to this and now we will commit total war on you for your betray from the Emperor of the Empire" he says.

In the Senate, Bail Organa watched the video with Obi-Wan Kenobi in his office. He soon sighs and turns to the Jedi, "I want you to head to Lwhekk and take out this fake group" He says. "As I must" Obi-Wan says before leaving the room. He soon meets with Commander Cody who was checking the cargo, his body armor was upgraded from a Phase II to a Phase III a ARC Trooper Upgrade. "Commander, get our boys ready. We are heading to Lwhekk on a military action." Obi-Wan says, the Commander nods and pressed on his helmet. Moments later, several Dropships carrying the 212th Battalion flew to the newly built Victory II-class. As they fly there, Obi-Wan pulls out his Holo-pad as the clones surround him. Soon his Admiral appears, "Sir, every ship is set to head to Lwhekk, what's your plan when we arrive?" He asked. Obi-Wan thinks for a moment, "We'll investigate, if what we saw is true, then we retreat and get a larger force" He says.

An Ten hours later, Ten Victory II-class Destroyers and a single Venator-class Destroyer/Carrier appeared and drift towards the planet. Obi-Wan walks into the bridge and looks out to the planet, "Admiral, have fighters fly out for protection" He orders. Soon several V-Wing fighters and ARC-170 Multi-role crafts surround the fleet, looking out for enemy crafts. But then several hundred unique looking fighters flew in and took out many of the escorts, Obi-Wan watched in shock and turn to his Admiral. "Get the fleet towards the planet, and get the troops ready" He says as he looks out at the fight. Soon a massive Star Destroyer appears and sped towards him, cannons ready to fire. Before Obi-Wan can give the next order, he felt something he hasn't felt in years. Obi-Wan begins to panic as he looks at the ship, "Admiral, get everyone out of here" He stops, still looking at the ship. The Admiral looks at him, "But sir, you're very important to us all. You can't just- Aaaggghh" he was soon cut off by a blade in the chest. Obi-Wan turns to his Admiral to see a dark figure behind him, "Vader" he says as he summons a blue blade. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, how I waited for years for this" Vader says as he summons his blue blade, they both soon get into a stance. Without knowing, Obi-Wan charges him and swing downward at the figure. Only for him to dodge and knee Obi-Wan in the stomach, Vader then grab him by the throat and slam him into a wall. "I'm more powerful than ever before, you can't defeat me!" Vader yelled before throwing him into the elevator. Obi-Wan soon felt his windpipes being clogged as an invisible force pulls him in, soon he looks Vader in the eyes before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 3: Hostile Greetings

**Chapter 3: Hostile Greetings**

When the news of Grand Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's capture spread, Bail Organa traveled to the UFR's capital to talk to James. Once allowed, he walks into the Governor's office hoping he'll support him. But after a while, hope seems to fade away. "I get what you're saying, but if this new group hasn't said anything about us. We can't jump into action" James says as he get another document out. "But Governor Forgo, we helped you rid of the Empire before they had a chance to kill Ahsoka Tano" Bail Organa says as he leans on the desk. "I'm greatful for that, but don't forget that we hid you from them for a year and we assisted you on retaking Coruscant" James says as he looks at the Chancellor. Bail gets off the desk and walked to the door, "Obi-Wan is our friend, both of ours and he's the godfather of your child" He says before leaving. James sighs as the door closed, he then contacts his Father. "This is 117, what are your orders Governor" John asked, "Father, assemble a ODST strike team. We are heading to Lwhekk" James says.

A few hours later, James arrived to the SpaceDock where the _Paris_ stays. As he walks to the ship, another Warthog cut in front of him. James stops as Ahsoka marches over to him, "What are you doing, James?!" She yells. "I have something to do, and ignoring it won't help" James says as he removes his helmet, "But you don't try to talk to me about it? Like we're married for 3 kriffing years!" Ahsoka says as she soon lean on the car. "I know and I should've talked to you, but Obi-Wan is captured" James says placing his hand on her arm. Ahsoka turn to him in shocked, "How? Do you know who caught him?" she asked. "No, that's why we are going to look" James looks to the ship, "Well, next time" Ahsoka sighs. "I know, I'll talk to you about it" James says.

Hours later, UFS _Paris_ left Tatooine into orbit. Soon two Destroyers and UFS _Spirit of Fire_ formed next to the Frigate, "Battle Fleet Alpha is assembled, everyone open portals to Lwhekk. Once we arrived, prepare all weapon system" James orders before nodding to Richard. Richard press on some dials, targeting the planet. Soon the Task Force jumps out of the system to the Unknown Region.

While the UFR is heading to the planet, Vader interrogates the chained Obi-Wan. He walks around the Jedi, rubbing the button of his lightsaber. He soon turn to the Jedi, "I'm not impressed with your current.…..." Vader waves the saber around as he thinks of a word. Obi-Wan turn to him, "You think you're more powerful now. Well, you haven't even defeated James and he took many powerful Jedi down" he says. Vader turns back to him, "James Forgo will be dealt with soon, as of now, I want us to catch up on old times" Vader summons the blade. He soon slowly laid the blade on his shoulder, causing Obi-Wan to scream in pain. Vader stops and removes the blade, "Now this is fun" he says as he leans closer to the Jedi. But before he can do it again, the comlink beeped. Vader pressed his arm and answers, "I'm busy, why are you calling me at this time" He asked. "Sir, we have an issue, a United Federation Fleet has jumped into the system and is heading towards us" the Officer says. Vader growls, "Seems like our old friend as heard of your capture" he says as he leaves the room.

In the DropBay of the Frigate, James walks into the armory. He soon picks out his DMR with a grenade launcher and two SMGs, he soon took his two sabers and left. "James, we are near the drop. We are only making one run" Matthew says. James enters a pod, "One is all I need, just have the other six ODSTs on the ground with me" He orders. Soon his pod drops as the ship flies overhead, "James, find us a landing spot to set up a base" John says. "Will do" James says. Soon his pod crashes into the ground, hissing before popping open. James then jumps out and looks around, "What makes this planet so dangerous, even for a Jedi?" he asked himself. As he walks, his body began to feel locked. Soon mechanical breathing could be heard behind him."I wonder when we meet" he says before turning to the dark figure behind him, holding his hand out. "James Forgo, it's a present surprise to know you're still fighting" Vader says, James' eyes turn red, breaking the force connection. "That's new" Vader says, he then pulled out his blue bladed saber. James pulls out his SMGs, Vader laughs. "Same old tactic as last time" he says before charging him, but James was fast enough to bring out his blue lightsaber. Blocking the attack. James then pushed him off the summon his second purple blade, "Now we can fight" James says before charging his opponent.

In orbit, Matthew can see James is engaging a dark figure. He soon turn to John, "I want a platoon of Marines on the ground, have a feeling they aren't alone" He says. John nods in his suit and walks out. On the ground, James' armor was badly damaged after a while of fighting. He was also out of breath, "This dude was like Skywalker when we fight, charge and stay on the offens-" It hits him. He turn to Vader shocked, "Ah, seems the Governor is afraid" He says. All James can do was sit there and grow even more upset, "I killed you years ago, how are you still alive?!" James yelled. Vader laughs, "Well, you shouldn't worry about that. You should be worrying about Ahsoka, I'll still hunt for her. Even if it kills me" Vader says smiling behind his mask. He knew he touched a sensitive spot, a very sensitive. Soon James looks at him before taking off his helmet, Vader smiles as James eyes are black. "No more holding back, Anakin Skywalker, I will kill you" James says, "I no longer go by that name, not anymore Forgo" Vader says before they circle each other.


	5. Chapter 4: Raid On Lwhekk

**Chapter 4: Raid of Lwhekk**

In the jungle of Lwhekk, trees explode or collapse with the sound of Lightsabers clashing can be heard. Within, James jumps back after his charged at Vader. He breathes heavily as he plans his next strike, soon Vader dash towards him. James dodge and change to his DMR, firing at the Sith Lord. Vader turns and blocks a few gunshots, James then switched to his Grenade launcher and fires it at Vader. The man dodges and charges James again, James then activated his shield gauntlets and and pulled out a knife. He blocks the first strike with his left and kicked him back, he then blocks with his right and cut him in the abdomen. Vader walks back, looking at the Governor. "You seem more skilled than when we last fought, Forgo" He says, James gets into a stance. "Well, that's what happens if you fight to protect your family" he says. This caused Vader to snap, "Your wife was my apprentice and you took her from me!" He yells before dashing at him. James was soon cut in the chest, damaging his armor. James checks the damages, then turn back to him. "You'll regret that jerk" James says before charging him.

Above, several Pelicans carrying ODST squads descend to a Base that was located. Inside, John prepares his MA5 Assault Rifle and his dual SMGs. "Alright, we are being deployed to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. We should be landing now" John says as the dropdoor open to an exploding sky. Soon the Pelicans turn their backs towards the Base, allowing the Machine Gunners to opened fire. Soon John and several ODSTs disembark and ran for cover as red bolts fly by, John looks over and was shocked. They wear the white armor with blue striped, but different looking helmet. John fires at a few soldiers before turning to a sniper, "Take out a few of those tower guards" He orders. The ODST nods and fire at the tower guards, killing them easily. Soon John and a few ODSTs pushed up, firing at the enemy troops that blocks the way. Soon another Pelican flies in very low and drops another Spartan, Douglas gets up and turns to his brother. "John, how is James doing?" He asked as he fire his SMGs at a trooper, "I wouldn't worry about him, he's been through worst" John says.

In the Jungle, James continues to fight the Sith Lord. Vader stops as James was knocked into a tree, falling to the ground. "Seems you're exhausted, I'll give you a quick death now" Vader says raising the blade over his head. But as it comes down, James dodges and pulled out his dual sabers while getting into a stance. "Not today Vader, it's not that easy to kill me" He says as he soon dashed at Vader, swinging his lightsabers wildly but precisely. Causing Vader to turn into defense, he continues to block each strike and back away. James then charge again and struck hard, breaking Vader's defenses and disoriented him. James then kicked him in the stomach, before grabbing his helmet and throwing him far away. James took a breathe and sat near a tree, "I can't believe he's alive" he says to himself. Soon an explosion was heard, James look up to see a few Pelicans and a Destroyer fly over head. He then picked up his weapons and wave to a Pelican. Soon a Pelican lands and picks James up, flying to the besieged Base. Matthew soon contacts him, "Sir, Grand Order Reinforcements are arriving to the Prison, how close are you?" He asked. James looks at the map, "I'm only a couple miles from them, be at their location soon" He says.

At the base, UFR ODSTs was pushing into the Base's Cells. Attacking block by block, soon Spartans was able to locate Kenobi. The Jedi looks up to them, "Am I glad to see you two" Obi-Wan says. "Well, you are a friend of James" Douglas says, soon their comlinks beeped. John answered, "117, we have secured the Jedi and ODSTs found several members of the 212th" John says. "Good, now lets evac before the Grand Order fleets arrive" James ordered, John nods and turn to Douglas and Obi-Wan. "Time to leave, James is coming in with a Pelican" John says, the two nods and followed him to the evac zone. Soon they exited the Prison Facility and looked over to see several Pelicans landing, opening to the retreating UFR Forces. As they entered, several 501st Troopers appear from the jungle with Vader behind them. Firing at the Pelicans. Soon two Pelicans turned their guns toward the advancing troopers, shredding them into pieces.

Once escaping the Base, the Task Force was soon met by the Grand Order Capital Fleet. Matthew turns to Richard, "Get us ready to jump" He orders. Richard nods and press the code back to Tatooine, "We are ready" He says. In the Hanger of the Frigate, the Pelicans quickly lands inside. Some sliding on the floor. Soon the four-ship group turn away from the fleet, moving towards the position to jump. Richard soon notices something in the fleet, "Sir, we can't leave. It's that Cruiser that got us pinned four years before, I thought it was destroyed" He says. The Interdictor ship drifts ahead of the rest of the fleet, showing itself. Matthew notices, "You're right, we need to do something" He says. Soon a Destroyer moved away from the group towards the fleet, "UFS Pioneer, get back in formation" Matthew orders. The Captain responds, "Don't worry, I got this" he says. Soon the ship targets it's Magnetic Accelerator Cannons at the Interdictor Warship, firing it's loadout on it. While the Cruiser blocks the coming missiles, the blast from the MAC blew through the hull. The strike allow the UFR Task Force to jump out of the system, before other Star Destroyers go in range.


	6. Chapter 5: Preparing for War

**Chapter 5: Preparing For War**

After the Raid on Lwhekk, The New Republic prepare for war. In Coruscant, James and the UFR leaders watched as the Clone Armies mobilized into their ships. James then look up to see a Venator fly over head to land in the SpaceDock, ready to collect troops. On the ground, Clone infantry in all white Phase II Armor marched in front of the Palace. "Organa, Are you sure you're ready to lead this fight?" James asked, Bail walks up to him. "Vader is a threat, and if he's capable to have an army and fleet that makes the Republic seem weak. Then we need to destroy him" He says. Soon a Mandator-II class Dreadnought flies over head with three Venator Destroyers as escort, flying into space. "Bail, how many of those do you have?" James asked, Bail smiles "Since the war, we built three more" He says. James nods before looking back at the Clone Army, soon Padme Amidala walks up behind him. "Sir, you have a message" She says as she hands him the letter, "Thank you, Admiral" He begins to read it. He soon ripped it and threw it down, "What's wrong?" Bail asked. "The Grand Order moved their entire military into Hutt Cartel territory, positioning themselves near us" James says. Bail bowed his head, "I'm sorry that I got you involved" he says. James shook his head, "No point, he's after me and is willing to take me out" he says before leaving.

When he returned home, he turn to Shaak Ti, who was playing with Jarel. She nods in understanding and gather the Jarel and motion Katooni to follow her, leaving him and Ahsoka alone. "Something wrong?" She asked, James held her hands and kissed them. Ahsoka smiles and kissed him, "James, everything is alright" she says. James shook his head, "Not anymore, turns out your Master is still alive" he says. Ahsoka's eyes widen, "you mean he's not dead?" She asked. "That's what I meant, and I felt that he's after you" James says, Ahsoka lets go and backs away. She soon dropped to her knees and cried softly, James soon sat to her and hugs her. "James, do whatever you can to end this" She says before turning to him, "I will" James says. She soon kissed him again, James return the kiss. Placing his hand on her hips. Soon he's on top of her, kissing her around her neck. She moans to his touch, James then removed the straps to her gown, pulling them off her chest. He soon sucked on her nipples, making her moan more. She soon pushed him off and kissed him again. "James, I love you" Ahsoka says, James smiles "I love you" he says as he kissed her again.

The next day, James and the Spartans marched with the ODSTs and M850 Tanks as they marched in formation. Ahsoka watched with the children as the crowd gathered, looking onto the Governor and the Army behind him. James looks up to his family as his son waves to him, James waves back. "I have to fight them now, to defend what took years to build and the family I have" he mumbles. Soon _Epoch_ flew low orbit along with the other 12 original ships from the UNSC. James continues to walk down the street to the shipyard, where _Epoch_ and _Spirit_ _of Fire_ landed to collect troops. He soon stepped aside with the Spartans, looking back at the Army as they marched into their ships. Soon GA-TL1 Longswords and B-65 Shortswords can be seen flying overhead, James then turn to the people. "As of this day forth, the Grand Order has declared war on us, as for that, Every soldier that stands before me will ensure the safety of this Empire and their families" James says. He then look to John, who placed a hand on his shoulder and nods to him. "We survived many issues that stands in front of us, we survived the Old Republic, the Galactic Empire, and now we will fight them and Win!" James yelled. Soon everyone in the crowd cheered for him as he raised his hand up.

In the Harrower class Dreadnought, Vader holds a jewelry that use to belong to Ahsoka. He stares at it as he remembers the one day he turned on her.

 _It was the Battle of Tatooine between the once UNSC Forces and the Galactic Republic, it was fierce and casualties on both sides was high. Ahsoka was fighting the Clone Commandos sent against her when she turns to the once Anakin._ _"Why, why would you betray the Republic, your friends, and even me?" he asked. Ahsoka relaxes and straighten up "The Jedi has lost their way, they have become too corrupted in the war that I don't even know who we are anymore" She says. "But we are doing what has to be done" Anakin says as he went closer. "By invading another Force because they don't want to join you?" Ahsoka asked back in towards the Spartans. "They was a threat, they will do anything to destroy the Republic" Anakin says as he stops. "The real villian is right in front of me, and the victim is the people that is suffering" Ahsoka says before pulling out her lightsabers. "Then you're not my Padawan I know" Anakin says as he summon his blue blade._

"Ahsoka, why?" Vader asked, He then removes his helmet to see it with his real eyes. His eyes water as he placed his head on the hand that holds it, soon crying onto it. "I known you for years, I cared for you when you're hurt! And this is how you repay me!" Vader yells. He then opens his eyes, they are no longer blue, but yellow as the Sith. "I will have you back, even if it kills me" He says before leaving his quarters.


	7. Chapter 6: Battle over Sakiya

**Chapter 6: Battle over Sakiya**

Over the Planet of Sakiya, Grand Order ships orbit the planet as StormTroopers work on ground operations. In the Harrower-class Dreadnought, Admiral Fullock was looking over to the plkanet. Soon his Officer walks up to him, "How are we doing on the occupation?" Fullock asked. "It's still underway, the natives are much more hostile than expected" The Officer says. "I see, well continue on, Lord Vader wants this planet for some unknown reason" Fullock says. Soon the radiation level raised quickly, catching the Admiral's attention. "What's going on?" He asked, "Radiation Levels are rising, this type of radiation is very different" The Crewmen says. "In what way?" Fullock asked, but before the portals opened nearby.

In the UFS _Paris_ , James got on a OF-92 Booster Frame and turned it on. Soon John and Douglas got on activated their's, "Nice, now we are ready" Douglas says. Soon they are lowered down under the ship, prepping themselves for launch. "Why would the Grand Order be here?" Matthew says as he walks to the captain's seat, soon Cortana answers. "The Sakiyans was working with the Hutts before the Grand Order killed them off, now the Sakiyans look to them as their defenders" She says. James looked towards the first Imperial-class Destroyer, "Well, they are about to be wrong" He says. Soon the latches that was attacted to the crafts let go as the Frigate dropped out of portal, and the group flies toward the Grand Order Destroyer. "James, that ship will tear us apart if we are not careful" Douglas says, James ignore him and activated his weapons. He soon fired his machine guns, blasting away any Starfighter that comes at him. Soon a V-Wing got behind him and fired green bolts at him, James notice and backflipped behind the enemy. He then got a lock and fired a Missile at the Fighter, destroying it. Soon group began to get closer to the Destroyer, "Alright, target the ship's bridge, mid-section, and engine" James ordered.

In the Harrower Dreadnought, Adm. Fullock began to panic. "How can the United Federation rally so quickly, all ships, defensive positions" He orders. Soon several Imperial-class Star Destroyers turn towards the Flagship, turning broadside to the UFR Forces. James stands on his seat before installing a A.I. into his Fighter, he then jumps off to the bridge of the first Destroyer. He soon crashes in, causing some of the crew to fly out the opening before a forcefield was activated. James then activated his blue-purple blades and hold them vertically. Soon a squad of StormTroopers ran in and targeted James, "Stand down and surrender" The Captain ordered. James smiled as his eyes turn red, "Make me" he says before charging the group. The Troopers fired at him, but the bolts were soon blocked. Some even reflected back onto the troopers. He soon turn to the Captain after cutting the last trooper down, "Now, who's surrendering?" James asked. The soldier ran for the door before a massive pain erupt from his chest, he looks down to see a blue blade pierced into him. Soon the blade was pulled out before the purple one cut the trooper's head off, James sighs and pressed on his helmet.

Outside, John and Douglas were engaging Grand Order Fighters, taking them out one by one. Soon their comlinks beeped, John answers. "This is 117, what's the situation?" He asked. "I have captured a Destroyer and forced it to change sides, it should be attacking other ships now" James says. Douglas and John look over to see a Grand Order warship attacking the others, damaging many of them. "Alright! Matthew, can you have the fleet move closer to fire the MACs?" Douglas excitedly asked. "Got that, moving in now" Matthew says. Soon the Paris-class Frigate moved into position and fired the MAC at the capital ship. Fullock watched as his death was coming, soon the bridge was filled with fire as the Dreadnought falls out of orbit.

Soon the United Federations Fleet jumped out of slipspace over the planet, moving towards the planet. Soon Padme Amidala comes on, "Amidala to James, we can take it from here" she says. James nod as he walks to the hanger, not noticing someone's behind him. When he arrived to the hanger, he felt something off. He turns to see a female figure wearing a black mask and suit, but with her brown hair out, standing there looking at him. "Who are you?" He asked, the figure doesn't respond. James turn to her fully, "I have a bad feeling about this" He says. Soon the girl pulls out her lightsaber and summons a green blade, James pulls out his two lightsabers. He then squat down and activated both blades, summoning a blue and purple blade. They both soon charged each other, locking blades with each other. Soon James pulled his purple blade and swung at her, but was block by a shield on her wrist. James then pushed at her, breaking the lock. He then spin around to strike her down, but she blocks it again. As she blocks, James grabbed her suit and threw her at a nearby wall. He then charged at her as she hits the wall, only for her to throw her lightsaber at him. He dodge it, only to get struck on his shoulder deeply. The figure retracked her saber and retreated, leaving James confused. He checked his shoulder to see the blade had went through his armor, "And Shaak will be mad about this" he says as he attached his lightsabers to his hips. He then try to move his arm, only to notice he couldn't. "Can this get any better?" James asked, "Ship is entering orbit and will explode in 12 minutes". "Of Course" James sighs and ran to a Pelican that recently landed, the craft soon takes off as the Destroyer explodes.


	8. Chapter 7: The Target

**Chapter 7: The Target**

Back on Tatooine, James' Pelican lands near the base. Next to the shipyard. Soon, James exited with a cast on his arm. He sighs as he looks at his arm, "Who was that woman and why did she leave when she had a chance to kill me?" He asked himself. Before he can think of an answer, Katooni ran up to him and hugged him along with Jarel. James winced at the pain as the children hugged him, he soon looks over to his Toguta wife who was walking to him. "Why do I always doubt you at times?" Ahsoka asked, "Because I always volunteer for the dangerous stuff" James replied. Ahsoka laughs as she looked at his bandaged arm, she then looked over to James. "Mind explaining what happened here?" She asked in a serious tone, "All I can say is that Vader has some assassins now" James says. "Uh huh, Okay then" Ahsoka says before walking back to the Warthog as the kids enter the vehicle.

As they drive the Freeway to the house, James looked over to the Skyline as each pole pass by. "Hey, James, why do you still participate in fights when it's dangerous?" Katooni asked. James smiled as he began to answer, "Because I'm always needed, even when things are under control" he says. He soon receives a call from John, "Father, how was the invasion?" James asked. "The Marines are rooting out any Stormtrooper resistance and started setting up base here, by the end of the week, we should have a fully operational Firebase set up" John says. "Awesome, Happy hunting" James says, "You too" John says before hanging up.

As they arrived, Shaak Ti walks out the house to them. "James, I'm glad you have returned an-" She stops, at the bandages and cast on James' arm. "What's going on with the bandages?" Shaak asked, "I had a little conflict with a certain woman" James says. Shaak Ti sighs as she motion to him inside, allowing the others to leave. In the house, she studies the wound that was on his arm while resting on her couch. "Lightsaber damage, as expected" Shaak says, "Can you tell me something I don't know?" James asked. Shaak Ti chuckles as she opens it, causing James to flinch. "Whoever attacked you has struck some of the nerves, not too important. But it'll hurt a while" She says. James thinks a moment, "I guess that makes me a little weaker than normal" He says. Shaak wraps the bandages around his arm, "I'm impressed that Ahsoka has put up with all this for years" she says. James raises an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?" he asked. Shaak Ti explains what she mean about Ahsoka's love for him, "I see, well I'm stuck here for a while. So I'm going to spend time with her" He says. Shaak Ti smiles at him, "That's perfect, and I know she'll be very happy about it" she says.

Hours later, James is in his office thinking. He soon activated Cortana, "Governor?" she says as her avatar appears. "Before I start spending time with Ahsoka, I need you to study the hair fiber and this cloth" he says as he hands her pieces of clothes and hair. Cortana studies them, but got no results or matches. "Sir, I'm not getting any type of status or data. As if it's not real, that's something I never expected" she says. "So basically, this means that you can't get an identity?" He asked, "Yes, but I can get the species from where it was from" Cortana says. James lean forward, "What species?" he asked. "it's possibly Miralan, but the cloth and hair makes it different. That's how I can't identify it." She says. James lean back and thought for a moment, he then looks over to the cloth. "So a Miralan? Do you have the look of the person?" He asked. Cortana processes for a moment, she then turns to him. "No looks, but if I study longer, then I'll know" Cortana says as she fold her arms. "Thank you, contact me when you have more info" James says before leaving.

An hour later, James was in his room as he puts on his Officer suit. Soon Ahsoka comes in with her pearl-colored dress, "There's my handsome husband" She says. Ahsoka walks up to James and tied his tie, "You know, I'm glad I can get some time off" He says. Ahsoka raises a marking, "And why is that?" she asked. James wrapped his arms around her waist, "Because I get to spend time with my girl" He replies. Ahsoka chuckles before kissing him, "I'm happy for that" she says before they left the room. As they get into the ca, James' watch beeped, but he ignored it for Ahsoka's sake. But he looked too suspicious for her to ignore, "What's wrong?" she asked. James snapped back into reality, "Nothing, just something was on my mind. Look let's go" He says before walking out. Confusing his wife, she then followed him out.

At the Restaurant, Ahsoka watched as James was eating, but looking at his watch really closely. He soon stops and opens up a pad, Ahsoka sighs. "James, why do you have to bring work to our date?" She asked. James looks up and puts the pad away, "Sorry, I was investigating something" he says. Ahsoka leans forward, "It's about that woman who attacked you?" she asked. James sighs and place his hand on her's, "Ahsoka, understand that I have to do things at times to make things clearer" He says. Ahsoka snatch her hand from him, "Tomorrow, I'm going after Vader myself" she says before getting up. "Ahsoka wait!" But she was out the door before he can stop her. James looks at his watch and sees what Cortana has, his eyes grew wide to the image.


	9. Chapter 8: Ahsoka Captured

**Chapter 8: Ahsoka Captured**

In the hanger of the UFR airbase, Ahsoka opens the door to her starfighter. Soon a red, white, triangle-craft under the curtain. She then heads to her storage room fit with a bathroom and closet, she soon began getting ready for her mission. She removes her dress and let it fall to the floor, she then takes off her garments and walks into the shower. She washes all her makeup and began cleaning her body. Ahsoka soon remembers the time James was in the shower with her.

 _It was after a long fight on Hoth during the Paris War with the Empire, James walks in with his armor damaged and frozen. He walks toward the armory, getting his armor removed. He soon walked to the shower to remove the frost. As he washes the frost off, he felt hands coming around him. He looks to see that they're orange arms wrapping around him, he looks to see Ahsoka holding him from behind. James smiles as he turns to her, "I'm glad you came back" she says. "Yeah, but we got the Empire off of us and we can love each other again." He says as he kissed her, she soon wraps her arms around him. James returns the favor by holding her by her waist, kissing her back. he then gently pushes her back as he kissed down her body, making her moan. He soon grabbed her breast, squeezing them gently. She gasped, pulling him back up. She then positions herself on him, allowing him to enter her. Soon, he moved slowly, allowing her to feel it. It gradually increased as her moaning was louder, "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" she says as she reached her orgasm. They leaned there against the wall, smiling at each other. "I love you, James" she says._

The memory fades as she gets out the shower, putting on her combat suit. "James loved me at that time, now he's so caught up with work" She then remembers Anakin and how she felt about him. 'For two years, I try to break up Anakin/ Padme. But when James came around, he changed' She thought, soon she placed her Armor on. After entering the craft, she turns on the engines and flew out. Not knowing the Assassin was watching her.

Ahsoka soon arrived on Yavin, landing near the temple. She then transmits a beacon, "that should get his attention" She says as she grabs her lightsabers. She soon jumps onto a tree and waits, "Now to play the waiting game" She leans back and relax. Hours past and daylight was going away, the wind turns cold as Ahsoka waited. Soon she began to get off the tree when an engine was heard. She stops to see a Grand Order shuttle landing next to her fighter, soon white armored troopers with blue marks comes out. Ahsoka watched as an Assassin walks out with them, then a tall dark figure. The figure looks around before looking at her tree, Ahsoka grabs her lightsabers. But her branch snaps, causing her to fall onto the ground. She gets up to see several blasters pointing at her, "Stand down" the figure says. Ahsoka turns to him, soon the figure detached his helmet. Ahsoka soon sees her master, but with a prosthetic chin and eye. "Ahsoka, I'm very happy to see you again" He says. "Anakin..." the only words she could say. The man looks down, "Never call me by that name, that's the name of a failure. I'm Lord Vader now" He says. He motioned the troops, allowing them to cuff her. "Don't hurt her, make sure she's well treated" Vader ordered, his Assassin nods and motion the troopers into the shuttle with Ahsoka. Ahsoka stares at Vader in anger, "It'll take time..." Vader says to himself. He soon walks into the shuttle.

They soon take off into the Harrower-class Dreadnought as it sits in orbit, opening its doors to the oncoming shuttle. As the ship lands, the shuttle ramp opens to allow the crew out. The group disembarks the shuttle as Ahsoka was escorted, still looking away. She soon looks around the inside of the hanger, surprised by the size of it. "How many of these do you have?" she asked, Vader looks back at her. "We currently have only 30 of them in service, these ships are very expensive to use" he says as they soon arrived at his room. "I'll take it from here" Vader says, the troopers nodded and walked away. Vader motioned Ahsoka into his quarters, "I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me" Ahsoka says. "No need, you could be very useful to me. As you can see, I'm alone when it comes to love" Vader says as he sits on his couch. This confuses Ahsoka as she sits next to him, allowing Vader to remove her cuffs. "But aren't you going to take Padme back?" Ahsoka asked him, Vader shook his head. "She won't take me back, she only sees me as a monster" He says. Ahsoka thought about it, "I'm still married to James" she says. "I can handle that, but that'll mean something has to be done on you" He says.

Outside, the Dreadnought leaves, not knowing a Paris-class Frigate was watching them. Matthew turns to Richard, "Contact the Spartan, we need him to deliver a message" He says. Richard nods and leaves the bridge, "What has she gotten herself into now" Matthew asked himself. Soon the Frigate turns towards Tatooine, jumping out of the system. In the communication room, Richard alerts Douglas of the issue. "So you're telling me that Ahsoka is captured and is currently being tricked" Douglas says, "Yes sir, we arrived too late to formulate a way to save her" Richard says. Douglas thinks for a moment, "I'll tell the Governor, he's been worried lately about her" he says. Richard nods and salutes, Douglas returns the salute and cut off communication.


	10. Chapter 9: Battle of Umbara

**Chapter 9: Battle For Umbara**

A week after Ahsoka was captured by Grand Order, several Paris-class, Charon-class Frigates, and a single Halberd Destroyer are deployed in several areas of the Galaxy. They study the Grand Order Fleets, watching how they move or any suspicious activities. In his office, James waited for each information. Soon John comes in, "Sir, we-" James stops him and got up. "I should be saying, sir since you were the one that found me and raises me as a son" James says, this caused John to relax. "We have reports of Vader's Dreadnought near Umbara, close to Republic territory" John says. James thinks about it, "Alright get me a fleet of a Carrier or Support Ship and a few Frigates" He says. John nods but stayed, "What will happen when you find Ahsoka, but she isn't who she is?" he asked. James turns away and picked up his Lightsaber, "If I can't get her back, then I might have to..." his eyes turn red. "I'll try to turn her back" he says, soon John leaves the room. Leaving James to think, soon Cortana comes online. "James, I have some news you won't like" she says, James turns to her. "Let it out, I have something to do" He says. Cortana seems nervous about it, "Well, your suspect is named Barriss Offee" she says. James eyes grew wide, "Barriss Offee? As the rogue Grey Jedi?" He asked. She nods in agreement, James crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Cortana, get into the chip. You'll be coming with me" he says. She nods and deactivates, James eyes open as he looks towards the window. They are bright red by now, "Time to move out" He says.

On Umbara, Ashoka is strapped on the table naked and unconscious. Vader watched as the Umbarans prepare to start the project, soon his Assassin comes up to him. "Master, tell me again on how this will work?" She asked, "This will prevent me from losing her, as you see Barriss, take something from me and I'll take something from you" He says. Barriss removes her mask, "So we are basically turning her away from him?" she asked. "Yes" Vader motions the Scientist to start, soon the project begins. One needle was inserted into her neck, another one in her chest, two in her arms and another two in her thighs. Soon a special serum was pushed inside of her, making her veins turn blue and her skin turn dark orange. Soon her eyelids become black, opening them to reveal yellow eyes.

In orbit, a three-ship Republic Fleet was deployed. In the leading Venator, _Vigilance_ , Obi-Wan watches as fighters are deployed. He soon turns to Commander Cody, "Have you gotten anything from the United Federation?" he asked. Cody shook his head, "We never got anything from them, even when we arrived here, sir" He says. Obi-Wan rubs his beard, "Strange, then I guess he didn't get the message. I could be wrong" He says. "Sir, we are picking up a massive portal coming here, it's heading straight towards us!" A crewman says. Soon the Portal opens, Obi-Wan turns to Cody. "Have all ships avoid the coming fleet, now!" he orders. As the Venators moved out of the way, several Paris-class Frigates and one Epoch-class Carrier jumps out. "What in the blazes?" Obi-Wan says as one of the Frigates flew past his bridge. The fleet soon move to the planet's orbit, engaging Grand Order ships.

In the UFS Paris, James and several ODSTs ran into the hanger, guns ready. They soon board the D77-TC Pelican, tapping on it. Soon James activated his comlinks, "Attack Team 1 heading out" he says. As the Frigate desends into the darkness, several Pelicans flies out the hanger and activated their flashlights. Inside, James became worried about Ahsoka, 'who knows what that Monster did to her' he thought. Soon the Pelicans past a building filled with enemies, the back doors open to allow one ODST to operate the machine gun. As they fired onto the groups, James and the others jumped out the Pelican, pulling out their firearms. Soon it became a heated firefight as the UFR advances towards the building. James kneeled down and fired his DMR at two troopers that charged him, "Keep moving, Vader's here" he says.

Once inside, James and his team walked into a empty hallroom. James turn to his team, " I need you guys to secure the other locations of this site and prevent the Grand Order from coming in" he orders. His team nods and walks out the building, leaving James alone. He sighs as he turn to the door, soon a clap can be heard. James turn towards two figures that watched over him, the taller one clapping at him. "James, I'm impressed by your determination, you even nearly rammed into a Republic Fleet to get here. But, you're too late to save her." Vader says. James pulls out both his blue/purple lightsabers, "What did you do to her you bastard?!" he yells. "It's not what I did, it's what's become of her" Vader says. James was about to attack when he hears her, "Don't worry, I'm not hurt" she says. James turn to see a dark orange female Togurta walking towards him, "But you'll be dead" she added. "No" wasn't only thing said before he got a good look at her, it was Ahsoka, but the Fallen Ahsoka. His eyes turn red as he looks toward Vader, "You Nerf Hurting Jackoff!" James jumps at Vader, only to be pushed into the wall by Ahsoka. He falls on to the ground, looking up at her. He soon stands up and gets into a stance, "Ahsoka, stand down!" he orders. Ahsoka walks forward, James backs up, repeating himself. "Ahsoka Tano, stand down" he says again, she ignores him and charges. James stops and stands his ground as she jumps in the air, only for the attack to be blocked. Soon Ahsoka viciously attacks, swinging her green lightsabers at him. He was only able to block a few of them, only to coming into a lock. "Snips, I Know you're there" he says, Ahsoka growls and pushed him to the wall. James gets up and blocks more of her attacks, kicking her in the chest to get her off him. She reach her hand out, choking James and lifting him in the air.

Before Ahsoka can deliver the killing blow, a voice was heard. "Ahsoka stop!" She turn to see John with his rifle away, he continues as he walks to her. "Look, I get that you're angry, and sure James was into his work, but it's to keep you safe. You just endangered everyone you know, Me, James, Shaak, and your son. Jarel" John says, this caused her to think. Soon Ahsoka's eyes turn blue as she turns to James, "Oh no. No, no, no, James I'm sorry" She says as she lets him go. "It's alright, but please don't run from me like that" He says as he coughs. Vader grew angry and threw his Lightsabers at James, but John notices. He soon charged and jumped in front of the blade, taking it. James turns in shock as his father falls on to the ground with a clack, laying lifeless. Ahsoka's eyes water as she cover her mouth, James yells as he charges Vader. Only for StormTroopers to shoot at him, allowing Vader to escape. James turns to his father's body as Ahsoka checks on him, only to cry even more when she couldn't find a pulse. Hugging James as he kneels next to her, James then looks up at the balcony, with a growing hate and anger.


	11. Chapter 10: Anger

**Chapter 10: Anger**

An hour has passed, the lights flicker in the UFS Paris as it returns from battle. James sat next to a sheet that covers the body of his father, his best friend. He watched as the body lay still, motionless to the movement of the Frigate. "Father, If you can hear me. I'm sorry that you risked your life for me, I'll make Vader pay" He says as he placed a hand on the sheet. Soon the door open to Douglas as he walks in, he then sits next to James. Both men were quiet as they can't find anything to say, soon Douglas sighs in remorse. "You know, I and your dad used to have a rivalry back when we were little. He always steps forward as a leader when I can't, he became the favorite to Dr. Halsey. He had so much potential, but now it's up to you" He says. James looks at him, "How's Ahsoka?" he asked. "She's... She is having a hard time accepting this, she felt that you blame her for John's death" Douglas says. James clenched his fist, "Who is it to blame but not me? I pushed Ahsoka away to work, then allow her to be taken, turned, then attack me" He says. "True, but your father would still be alive by then, it was Vader who threw his lightsaber at him" Douglas says. James gets up, "Look, once we return, I'm going to my office" he says. Douglas turn to him, "What about John?" He asked. James stops, "Have the Convoy set up, I'll watch from the office" he says before leaving.

As the Frigate lands, several Warthogs sped towards the ship. Stopping near the hanger door. Soon a single Transport Warthog carrying John's coffin drove out the hip, near the other M12 Warthogs. Soon the group slowly began driving away, towards the city. Ahsoka sat in the Transport Warthog, looking out to see everyone looking at the coffin. Soon people started chatting to each other, wanting an explanation. In his Office, Admiral Lincoln and Padme watched from James' office as the convoy passes. They soon turn to James as he tries to keep himself from growing angry. "Sir, I get the Battle of Umbara was a terrible lost -", James raised his hand. "Several Infantry and equipment, lost. My father, lost. My wife? damaged" He gets up and turns to them, "We are going after Vader, one way or another. We will kill him" James says as he turns to the window. Lincoln sighs and left the room, leaving Padme and James alone. "Permission to speak freely, as a friend" she asked, James waves his hand. "James, are you really going for revenge? I mean, Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker, a very powerful Jedi" Padme says. "Anakin was easily beaten, many times. I'll just train, Padme, take over for me" James walks out the room, leaving Padme worrying about him.

In the training chamber, James grabs his lightsabers and activated his droid. "Activate combat mode, codenamed: Skywalker" He says, soon the droid turns to Anakin before he changed. Both James and the Droid gets into position, blue lightsabers activates, in one movement, the fight begins. The two combatants clashes, trying to get the upperhand of each other. James soon activated his purple one, charging at the droid. They lock again, this time holding each other down. But for they notice, James eyes turn red and cuts the droid in half. Destroying it. Soon Shaak Ti walks in, picking up a piece of the droid. "And you see why I usually don't train with you when you're mad" she says. James stays quiet and turns off his lightsabers, Shaak groans as she placed the head on the table. "You think that I don't care about John's death, do you?" she asked, James just placed the hilts down and sat on the table. "He found me as an infant, and took care of me with Halsey's help. He treats me as his son when he's not on missions, and I-" He shuts himself as he gets up. "Shaak Ti, can you tell about Anak- I mean Vader's abilities?" He asked, Shaak Ti shook her head. "All I know is that he'll get careless when it seems like he has the advantage" She says. James nods then sighs, Shaak Ti knew what's on his mind. "It's Ahsoka, isn't it?" she asked, "Yes, I just don't know how I can- How we can work this out, she turned to the Dark side within a week. The price I end up paying for not paying attention to her" James says as he walks out the door.

Outside of the Training Chamber, Shaak Ti walks to her car. As she place the key in, a female figure grabs her and pins her onto the car. When Shaak tries to use the force, she felt something on her neck before being electrocuted. She breathes hard as she gets a good look on her attacker, she was shocked. It was Ahsoka, holding her onto the car. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" she asked, Ahsoka smiles before dragging her to the alley. She was soon thrown to the ground, looking up at the younger Togurta. "You know, James is really stupid for taking me back. But he's even dumber for talking to you, I bet you slept with him" Ahsoka says with a playful tone. "I didn't sleep with him, I was his teacher and caretaker of your son!" Shaak says before Ahsoka pushes her to the ground. "Doesn't really matter, all that matters is this: Dark Side has many benefits, one of them is how they increase a woman's need for sex, no matter what" Ahsoka says. "What do you mean?" Shaak asked, only for Ahsoka to rip her shirt, showing her breast. "I want to fuck you" Ahsoka says before ripping some more of the woman's clothes away. "Seems you are weaker than two years ago, more fun for me" Ahsoka says before diving onto Shaak Ti, causing her to scream into the night.


	12. Chapter 11: Allied Preparation

**Chapter 11: Allied Preparations**

James was in his office with Jarel as he couldn't find anybody to babysit his son. James was writing a few documents, some out of boredom. Soon Katooni walks in, "Have you found Ahsoka?" James asked. "No sir, I've looked across the city, even to the places she visits" She says. James leans back, "Alright, handle Jarel while I head to a meeting, is that okay?" he asked. Katooni smiles and nods, "You can always trust me" she says. James chuckles before leaving the office, leaving Katooni with the toddler. "So, what would you like to do?" she asked, Jarel gives her a confusing look. Katooni sighs, "This will be a long day" she says as the child laughs.

In the meeting room, Bail Organa and Obi-Wan waited as James, Lincoln, and Padme walks in. "Obi-Wan, sorry for the jump" James says, Obi-Wan raised his hand. "I found out after the fleet left, so no hard feelings. But I'm sorry for your father's death" He says, James nods sadly. "Now with apologies aside, now we come with the issues at hand" Organa says. Soon the holomap of the galaxy comes on, the Grand Order borders the New Republic's Inner Core Southwestern and United Federation's Northwestern side. Soon fleets of the three combatants appear, with the NR and UF as blue and the Grand Order as red. "As of recently, the Grand Order fleet has been attacking many of the New Republic planets, some resulting in Civilian genocides" Organa says. James thinks about it, "I can support you in the counter attack, but I can only send the Spirit of Fire with a few frigates" He says. Organa hold his hand out, James shook it. "It's a deal, Governor" Obi-Wan says, "So it is, I'll have them go immediately" James says.

Once the group return home, they find Shaak Ti on the doorstep injured, along with her clothes torn. James rushed to her and picked her up, "Katooni, open the door, now!" he says. Katooni did as it was told and James rushed the Toguta woman into the guest room, "What happened to her, Cortana" He called out. Cortana's figure appears and scans the woman's body, "Seems like she was raped, by a woman?" She sounds confused. James thinks about it, "Well it's not common, but possible. But by who and how?" He asked. Cortana scans again and turns to James, "When was the last time you saw Ahsoka?" she asked. "It's been a while, why?" James asked, Cortana began showing Ahsoka's DNA and where it was found. "Her DNA is all over the place, even in the vaginal area" Cortana looks back at James who's not looking at it. "Sir, is everything okay?" She asked, "Just know that I'm not too unique to look at someone else's privates when I'm married" he says. Soon his comlink beeped, "James here" he says. Douglas comes on, "Sir, we are ready to depart. I'm just wondering if you want to join the fun?" He asked. James nods at him, "I'll be there soon, give me an hour" he pressed on his comlink. He turns to Katooni as she placed a towel on Shaak Ti's head, "Katooni, I need you to come with me, maybe Vader might be there waiting for me" He says "But who will watch Shaak? She's injured and is unable to move" Katooni says. "I know the person" James says. Ten minutes later, Padme arrives with a care kit. "Thank you for asking me here, I'll make sure she's taken care of" Padme says. James nods and turns to Katooni, "Suit up, we have a mission" He orders.

In the Armory, James walks into the suit pad. Soon the pad opens up, summoning armor pieces. Soon they began to connect to his new gel layered suit, sticking to it. Piece by piece, from legs to shoulders. Soon his chestplate was installed, clipping into him. Soon, James grabs his new Commando-class helmet, placing it on his head. "Armor ready for combat" James says as he turns to Katooni. She studies the Gel layered suit, "Why do I have to wear this?" she asked. "Because that protects you from the rest of the armor attachments, fall damage and vacuum of space" James says. Katooni steps on the pad as it does the same thing, "Let me guess, we are helping the Republic to see if Ahsoka was with Vader" She says. The armor was finished, allowing her to step off. She ties her tendrils together, but not too tight to hurt her. She then puts on her Recruit-class helmet, she then turns to James. "Ready for action" she says, James nods and walks out with her behind him.

In Rylothian City, Ahsoka was studying her veins as it turns normal. Soon a figure walks into the room, making Ahsoka turn to him. She was soon shocked to the discovery, she don't see Vader anymore. She sees the regular Anakin in Jedi Experimental armor. "Anakin?" She asked, Vader shook his head. "I'm still Vader, but I'm not different than what I was before" he says as he steps up to her. Ahsoka gets up and felt his face, it seemed too real to be prosthetic. "How?" she asked, "They made a clone, removing much of his body to repair me. But I kept my prosthetic arm" Vader says as he raised his right hand. Ahsoka can feel the machine inside his glove, "I'm just glad I can see your face" She says. Ahsoka soon began to feel guilty as she looks away, "It's about Shaak Ti and what happened to her?" Vader asked in a gentle voice. "No, it's about how I'm still married to James. I still have feelings for you, but I wanted you too" She says. Vader was about to say something when a Clone Stormtrooper walked in, "Sir, a massive Republic-UFR fleet has jumped into the system" He says. "Who's leading them?" Vader asked, "High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lieutenant Katooni Forgo, and Military Governor James Forgo" he says. Vader looks towards Ahsoka, "So I guess it's time to choose" he says as he walks out.

In Orbit, several Venator Destroyers and the **Pride of Core** Super Dreadnought moved towards the Grand Order battle fleet. At the same time, the United Federation Battle Fleet, snuck under the Republic Assault Fleet. As the fleet enter atmosphere, hundreds of Clone Troopers of the 212th Battalion entered their LAAT/i Dropships. Soon the UF Marines got in their UH-144 Helicopters and D77-TC Pelicans, waiting for the green light. James, Katooni, and Douglas on the other hand, entered the D79H-TC Pelican (Newer version). Soon the light turned green as the hanger doors of the Phoenix-class Support Ship opens, allowing the Marines and Clone Troops fly into combat. On the ground, Vader watched as the Ship moves closer with several transports moving into battle. "Trooper, I want a defensive perimeter around the City, make sure they cannot enter" he orders. The trooper nods and leaves, soon Ahsoka and Barriss arrives. Without looking at the girls, "Barriss, I want you to lead the troops against the invasion. Ahsoka, you'll be guarded until further notice" He orders. Barriss bows and leaves, Ahsoka stays for a moment. "Vader, please be careful" she says as she walks away.


	13. Chapter 12: Decision

**Chapter 12: Decision**

As the Falcons and Pelicans land, several Marines ran into battle. Soon their modified M850s lands, carrying depleted Uranium in their armor. They are soon met by Grand Order StormTroopers that are in cover, firing on the oncoming troops. Soon Gunships lands with Clone Troopers disembarking them, supporting the UFR troops. As the battle goes on, James and the others watched as their Pelican's hatch opens. "Drop point, 5 mikes" the Pilot says. Douglas looks towards James, "So, what's the plan?" he asked. James turns and activates the holomap, "This is our prime chance to terminate Vader, so we are flying deep into the city to this tower" he says as he points to a spire in the center of the city. "How could the Grand Order have something like this?" Katooni asked, "Well, thanks to the Banking Clan, they gave the Grand Order funds to supply everything they needed" James replies. "So basically, Sam Hills still hates you" Katooni says, James laughs at the comment. "More or less" he says jokingly. Soon they fly over their target LZ, "This is my stop" the Pilot says. James nods as he runs out the Pelican, free falling towards the streets. Douglas and Katooni does the same, following James as the Pelican flies off. They soon activated their boosters for a softer landing, avoiding damage at the same time. Soon, they make their way to the tower to complete their mission.

In the Spire, Vader watches as the battle begins. He turns to Ahsoka as two StormTroopers guards her, "Seems like they began to make their push. The fleet in orbit is telling me about heavy casualties" He says. "The United Federation is getting stronger everyday, they'll soon claim victory over us. But not without a cost, you'll have to scare them out of war" Ahsoka says. "I know, but as of now. There is no need, I sense James is here. Even the child that he adopted" Vader says, this caused Ahsoka to jump a little. Vader notices, "I guess I'll deal with James, the others will be stunned on site." He says as he walk towards the door. Ahsoka grabs his arm, "Anak- I mean, Vader, I..." Ahsoka couldn't think of the words. "I know you loved him, but you'll still have to decide or else" Vader says as he walks out. He soon jumps into a transport with a platoon of StormTroopers, flying into the city. As the group runs through the city, James pulls out his DMR and began shooting at oncoming enemies. Douglas pulls out his rocket launcher and went after the armored vehicles, destroying them. Katooni pulls out her blue-bladed lightsaber and her M6G pistol, slicing and shooting as she passes by. "We shouldn't be far from the tower, by now it should be in range to-" James stops as a transport lands in front of him. Soon, Vader walks out with several of his best troopers. James smiled before straightening up, "Seems you dropped the evil skull look. Now you make it easier to kill you" he says before summoning both his purple/blue lightsabers. Katooni gets into a stance with her blade as Douglas pulls out his dual-SMGs, both watching their enemy.

From afar, Ahsoka watched as the combatants circle each other. She soon grabbed her lightsabers and ran out the room, hoping she made her choice. On the ground, Vader swing at James, only for him to block it and swing his other lightsaber at Vader. Vader jumps back, dodging the purple blade that could've killed him. He then charged at him, force pushing him into a building. When Katooni and Douglas tries to interfere, the Stormtroopers stopped them by engaging into a fist to fist combat. Keeping them away from James. In the building, Vader looks for James. But as he walks around the abandon building, he soon notice lighting bolts coming at him. Vader dodges as another strike comes at him, allowing him to block it. James soon comes out and attacks Vader with various attacks, he even powered up his lightsabers to bring down an electric shock on each strike. Vader holds his ground, trying not to get struck by it. They soon locked blades again, "I will not let you take Ahsoka away from me, NOT AGAIN" James yelled as his eyes turn red behind his visor. Vader jumps back as James' attacks grew wild and coordinated, striking at quick speeds. Soon Vader was put to the corner as James viciously strikes repeatedly at Vader's blade, before slicing his right hand off. Vader yelled before pushing James out the building, giving himself time to recover.

Outside the wall, the Allied Forces advanced closer to the wall. Obi-Wan watched from afar as they advance, "Have the UFR artillery move into position" he orders. Soon several M808 Scorpions and M145D Rhinos get into position across the hill, firing shells at the wall. The StormTroopers ran as they was bombarded by the enemy, leaving their positions and allowing the Allied Troops to pass through. Obi-Wan watched as they enter the city, "Now, let's help Forgo and his strike time, shall we?" He asked. Cody nod before barking orders to his troopers, Obi-Wan soon sense a disturbance in the force.

In the City, James was badly injured, much of his suit was damaged or broken. He soon looked to his health meter in his broken visor to see it's at a dangerous red, "Great, now this will be bad" he says. He turns to see Katooni and Douglas on the ground unconscious, "Douglas?! Katooni?!" he yelled as he tries to get up. He soon falls to the ground and crawls to them, only for a red lightsaber to pierce his thigh. James screams in agony as he could feel his flesh burn from the blade, Vader kneels in from of him. "Don't think I'll let you go that easily, it's time for you to die" Vader says as he stands up. He soon brought his blade toward him, only for someone to stop him. Vader looks up to see Ahsoka defending him.

Vader shook his head, "You need to work on who you are with. You seem to switch up a lot" he says. "That's only because I know now, I know that you don't love me. You only used me as a tool to bring down the United Federation" Ahsoka says. Vader laughs as he grabs her throat, raising her off the ground. "You are so arrogant about me, you still think I'm Anakin, and you follow every order by the book. You even raped Shaak Ti, just to show your love for me" Vader tighten his grip on her neck. Ahsoka tries to fight him off, only for her sight to be darken. "I win, I will always win" Vader says. Before she black out, Vader heard a lightsaber activate and felt a burning sensation in his abdomen. He turns to see James holding his purple blade as it's pierced Vader's suit, "Get off of my WIFE!" James yelled as he brought the blade across. Soon, Vader's grip was loosened, dropping Ahsoka's unconscious body. Vader then fell into two pieces, James walked over to him. "This is for my father, John-117" he says as he steps on Vader's skull, breaking it. James then collapsed next to Ahsoka, removing his damaged helmet. He then pulled Ahsoka over him, cuddling her as he looked at her. Ahsoka wakes up in his arms, "James, I-... I'm sorry, I-...I don't know how to feel anymore..." she says as tears started to come. James holds her close to him, "It's alright Ahsoka, it's okay" He says.


	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**Chapter 13: Aftermath**

In the Medical Room of the UFS Spirit of Fire, James watched as Katooni and Douglas rest from their injuries. He soon turns to Ahsoka who is also asleep, he then began to think about her well being. He soon walks up to her bed, watching her. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I-... I shouldn't allow you to feel left out, I just didn't want to risk losing you again" He says as he touched her hand. James then walks out the room, limping to the bridge. As he heads there, he began to remember the first time he and John were left with Jarel.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _John and James were walking down the street in Mos Eisley, James was carrying his son, Jarel. John soon turn to his adopted son, "So, what's the plan?" he asked. James looks at him, "What do you mean?" He replies. "I mean for your marriage. Sure you have a child, but what happens if things go bad?" John asked. James thinks about it as his son plays in his hair, "You know, I don't know. I never thought of Ahsoka as an issue, besides of her moment" James says. "James, you should always have to have a plan in place, or the family will fall apart" John says. They soon stopped at a park, sitting on a nearby bench as Jarel walks to a tree. "Father, you know I don't see that from her, she's my wife and I trust her, sir" James says. "Trust is just a word to some people, and sometimes, that word will be meaningless if you're betrayed" John says_

 ** _End Flashback:_**

James sighs as he nears the brigde, "I hated when you are right" he says out loud. He soon walks into the bridge as the slipspace stream can be seen outside the window, Lincoln walk up to James. "So, with Vader gone, what's next?" He asked, "Well, we need to let the people know that his followers are brainwashed to avoid Prisons overflowing" James says. "As for your wife? Ahsoka Tano?" Lincoln asked, "I'm injured so I'll take that time to fix my relationship with her" James replies. Lincoln looks at James in the face, "You miss him, do you?" he asked. "Everyday, he's my adoptive parent, my only parent that I had left. Now he's gone" James says. "I know how you feel, we all lost someone when we were part of the UNSC when the Covenant didn't care about burning planets with children inside" Lincoln says. James nod as the Fleet appears over Tatooine, "Well, we're home. I'll have the ship will be put in the First Fleet" Lincoln says. "You mean, the first dozen of ships that liberated this world and made it our home" James says before walking out.

As he walks into the house, Padme walks up to James. "Shaak Ti is resting still, but she isn't in as much pain as she was when you-" She looks at James' body. "You fought Vader, didn't you?" She asked, "It was the only way to free Ahsoka, but at a cost" James says as he walks in. Padme turns to him, "I don't think it's a good idea for Jarel to see you in that condition" she says. James laughs as he turns to her, "I know you're acting as a mom since you have two kids, but he's used to me coming home half-conscious" James says. "Alright, but I'm glad you're back" Padme says as she leaves the house. "Yeah..." James says as he looks in the room to see his son asleep. He walks in, sitting next to his bed. "Well kiddo, I got your mother back. We can be a real family again" James says, Jarel stirred before he smiles to the idea. "James?" a voice calls out, James turns to Shaak Ti who's standing at the door. "Shaak, glad to see you alright" James says, "I hear you came back, is Ahsoka on our side again?" She asked. James nods in agreement, "Vader is dead, and I mean really dead" He says. Shaak Ti nods, "Good, now..." she looks at James. James grows confused, "What?" He asked. "What's your plan?" she asked, "I just want to spend time with my family" James says as he gets up. He soon walks out the room.

In an unknown planet, Barriss kneels in front of Vader's grave. "I thought healing you would finally destroy Forgo's love for Ahsoka, but all it did was strengthen it" She says before she sighs. "But I guess I should get my hands dirty and do this myself" she says as she stands up. She soon walks towards a pool, staring down into it. "Legend says if I jump in this, then I'll be very powerful and now one can stop me" Barriss says as she removes her suit. Once she removes all her clothing, Barriss walks into the pool. She let the water sink into her skin, giving her a ticklish sensation. Barriss soon bathes in the water, cupping her breast a few time before sliding her hands down her body. She soon closed her eyes and dreamed of herself with James, hugging him and feeling his heat. Only for Ahsoka to take him away, ending the nice feeling. Soon her body grows hot, making her senses much nicer. Once she opens her eyes, she gave a soft smile. "James, all I wanted was you and if I have to kill Ahsoka and that bastard child, then I'll do it" she says.

In the bedroom, James sat on his bed as he read the news pad. Soon Ahsoka comes up behind him in her gown and hugs him, "James, I want to know something" she says. James puts the pad away, "What's up?" he asked. "When we met, how did you feel about me?" she asked, James gave goo thought into it. "I always see you as a courageous girl, the one that knows what to do when things hit the fan" He says. "When did you first liked me, as something more?" she asked, James thinks about the time in Onderon. "Back when we remove the Separatist, you see, I didn't go after you since, you know. You was 16 at the time, before we married a year later" James replied. "Then why that day when Barriss faked her death?" Ahsoka asked, James sighs before turning to his Togruta wife. "Because that was when we actually got a connection, that's when something tells me it was the right time to act" James says as he traced her markings with his thumb.

After a moment of silence, Ahsoka spoke up. "James" She soon says, "Yeah?" James replied. Ahsoka drew close to his face and kissed him, "Take me, please" she says. James nod as he removed her gown and kissed her neck, causing Ahsoka to gasp as she held onto him. He lowers Ahsoka onto the bed, removing her gown fully. James then kissed from her neck to her breast, toying with them as he licks them. Ahsoka inhales loudly to the feeling, placing her hands on James head. James soon goes lower, towards her belly button. He sticks his tongue inside the hole before going down her thighs, Ahsoka prepares herself to him. James lowers himself over Ahsoka before looking towards her, she nods to him. James soon inserts himself into her, going at a slow pace. Ahsoka's breathing rapids as James movement grows faster, causing her to grasp his back. James soon lifts her up into a sitting position, "Ready?" he asked. Ahsoka gave a nod before he pulls her in, he soon continued at a slow speed. He soon increased his speed, causing Ahsoka to wrap her arms around his neck. She holds him tightly as she screams once they came, ending the special night for them. They both lay on the bed, "James..." She says. James kisses her, "I know Ahsoka, I love you too" he says. Ahsoka smiled before closing her eyes, James lifts the sheet over them and fell asleep also.


	15. Chapter 14: I Don't Blame You

**Chapter 14: I Don't Blame You**

The next morning, Ahsoka wakes up to see a note and a rose in James' spot. She opens and read it, she soon cried as she set it down. "Why did you have to use that Phase" She asked, she then gets off the bed. Soon Katooni knocks on the door, Ahsoka puts a robe on and opens. "Hey, are you okay? You sound like you're crying" Katooni says, "I'm fine, just a little worked up" Ahsoka says. Katooni looks at the note in Ahsoka's hand, "What do the note say?" She asked. "Nothing important..." Ahsoka replies, Katooni takes the note and reads it. "I don't blame you, I never had and never will" she says out loud, she looks towards Ahsoka. "What does he mean?" Katooni asked, Ahsoka sighs as she walks to the kitchen. "Four years ago, the UNSC and the Republic fought on this planet. After the battle, I was heartbroken from all the deaths that could be avoided. But James told this phase when we talked about it, 'I never blame you, ever' and that's when our relationship started" She says. Katooni sat down as she thinks, "No wonder why he didn't get mad at you when John died, he never blames you because he blames himself" She says. Ahsoka looks at her, "What do you mean?" she asked. Katooni looks shocked, "You been with him for years and you hadn't noticed? He thinks it's his fault that things happened" She says. Ahsoka thinks and her eyes grew wide, "I never thought of it that way, I always thought he just saying that to calm me down" She says. Katooni sighs and gets off the chair, "I'm going out to see how the Troopers doing with the Sarlacc" she says as she walks out the house.

In the Government Facility, James studies the next design for a Dreadnought. "I recently uncovered a file in our documents of a very large warship, the Infinity-Project" Lincoln says, James studies it. "Cortana, can I get some data from this?" he asked, "Well, it was meant to be a SuperCarrier type, something the UNSC hasn't done before. It was being built in a disclosed planet to avoid Covenant contact. It was meant to have Human, Covenant, and Forerunner technology, that's all I know" Cortana says. James thinks about it, "Can our economy support the entire military with that ship?" he asked. "Given that one ship can cost about $7 Trillion credits to build and another $4.5 Trillion to operate. I say we should look at our Treasury Officer about it" Padme says. Lincoln nods in agreement, "She's right, as of now, we are operating at a $400 Trillion Credit with about $30 Trillion in the Fleet. So that means that we might have to shut down a fleet or two to get started." Lincoln explained. James looks at the ship, "Decommission the 7th Destroyer Fleet and 5th Frigate Fleet" He orders. "And the 1st Fleet...?" Lincoln asked, "They will stay operational, those ships are not only ceremonial, but are useful against the enemy" James says. Lincoln nods, "I'll have it done immediately" he says before walking out.

Once James returned home, he sees Ahsoka on the couch with the pregnancy test. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" He asked, Ahsoka looks up at him as he sat next to her. "I gave a lot of thought and after talking to Katooni, I understand" she says as she placed her hand on his. "What is it?" James asked, "You need to stop blaming yourself for my actions" She says. James looks at her then nods, "I guess my actions can't be hidden away forever" he says. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her towards him. "Ahsoka, the only reason why I said that was to relieve the stress from you" James says. Ahsoka kisses him, "Then let's share the stress, the pain, everything couples do, together" She says. James smiles then looks at the test, "So, are you pregnant?" he asked. Ahsoka smiles at him, James grew happy as he lifts her off the ground and spin her. "That's great! Maybe Jarel could have a playmate" He says, Ahsoka nods "When the child is old enough" she says. Soon they hear tiny footsteps, they soon turn to Jarel who was holding a Wampa bear. "Mama, Daddy? Why are ya screamy?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, Ahsoka picks him up. "I'm sorry, we just got excited since you're having a sibling" she says. Jarel smiled and hugs her, "What bout Toony?" he asked. This confused James as he tries to figure it out, "He means Katooni, by the way, where is she?" Ahsoka asked. "She was dropping something off for me, but it won't be a problem" James says before Ahsoka smiles at him.

Hours later, James stands over the balcony that towers over the Skyscraper city. He soon looks at the Quarter that his father holds, "The Quarter chose him to be the hero, and now it's past to me" he says to himself. He flips the Quarter before looking at John's armor, he then thought of something. He flips the coin in the air, it soon lands on the Eagle. James smiled at it, "I guess I'm lucky then" he says as he walks back inside. While he walks towards the living room, he soon saw something. He looks at it and picks it up, studying it. As he sniffs it, his eyes turn red in anger. "Barriss" he says as he put the cloth down, he then tries to calm himself down. Only to fail. He soon grabbed a serum and stabbed it into his chest, causing him to relax as the serum cools him down. "Whatever she has planned, it's not good" he says. He soon stands up and dust himself off, throwing the cloth out the window.


	16. Chapter 15: Forerunner

**Chapter 15:** Forerunner

Six months after the Infinity's Plans was created, the ship was allowed to built in orbit. As the Paris-class Frigate flies by, James watched from it's viewing window. "So, once this ship is in commission, how will the Republic act?" Richard ask. "They might be happy that another superpower has jumped out, but might be a bit concern of our intentions" James says. Cortana soon appears and summons a a letter, James looks at it. "What's going on? This is the seventh message about missing ships" he mutters. He sighs as he turn to the screen, "Patch them through" James orders. Soon Bail Organa appears with a concerned looked, "Governor, I see you have been working on something, but I have a job for you" he says. James crossed his arms, "What do I get if I do something for you?" he asked. Organa thinks then smiles, "You'll be allowed to construct your Dreadnought in Kuat Yards" he says. Richard walks up to James, "Maybe this can help us get the ship into the war and maybe this mission might turn the tide more" He says. James ponders before nodding to Richard, "You have a deal. What's going on?" He asked. Organa opens up a map, "As you heard, we have lost many supply ships in the past two months. Warships in the last weeks, I would like for you to check it out for us. Mostly since the Grand Order is focused on us more than you" He says. James looks at it, "It doesn't seem to move often, but we can check it out" he says. Bail Organa smiles in relief, "I'm very grateful that you're with us, we'll be in your debt once more" He says.

A day later, **_Spirit of Fire_** and **_Paris_** were deployed to the coordinates of the last lost ship. In the Frigate's Bridge, James watched as they jump into Slipspace, leaving Tatooine. "Have the Marines prepare for boarding if the ship is still there" James orders, Richard nods and announced the orders. James then contacts Padme, "Are the base pods ready to land?" he asked, "They are ready to set up" Padme says. James walks to his bunk and insert Cortana into his monitor, she appears and turns to him. "James?" she says, James shook his head. "I need to know something. About Kelly and the others" he says, "Wait? the three survivors of Blue Team?" she asked. He nods as he pulls out a picture of his family, " From the last thing I got in the records, Blue Team was deployed with a group of Spartan IIIs to Onyx to damage the Covenant, that's all I got. Why?" she asked as she placed a hand on her hip. "I was just wondering" he says, he lays on his bunk and ponders. Soon the ship shooked, knocking him back into reality. "Forgo, we need you in the bridge, Now" Richard says, James turn to Cortana. "What's going on?" he asked, Cortana changed her visual to the cam outside the bridge. "A Interdictor Cruiser and two Gladiator class Destroyers, a small Task Force which means we could be in trouble" she says. James ran to the bridge, looking out to see the three ships. "Richard, prepare the ships from combat, we need to destroy them or we'll have an Flotilla on top of us" James orders. Richard and the team got in their seats and prep the ship for a fight.

Outside, the Grand Order ships began firing on the UFR ships. _Paris_ began moving in firing it's auto cannons on the ships, damaging a Gladiator that was moving forward. The Phoenix-class Warship turn right and fired broadside at the other two ships, causing the Grand Order ships to back off. But as they fought, an Moon-size object appeared and opened up at the other ships. James soon felt the ship moved towards it, "Richard?" he says as Richard tries to regain control. "Sir, I can't control her, she's being sucked in" he says, James turn to the _Spirit of Fire_. "Cortana, give me something to keep both ship from crashing" he orders, Cortana nods and draws a pathway to avoid crashing. "I hope it works, this is what I can come up with at moments notice" She says. "Alright, order Padme to follow the ship's path, we are moving with the vaccum and dropping out at the last minute" James says as he uploads it to the coordinates to Padme, soon the _Paris_ moves in as the _Spirit of Fire_ follows.

Inside the planet, the UFR ships moved upward avoid crashing into the jungle. James watched as the group began to hover over a Forerunner tower, soon Cortana caught his attention. "James, we have an issue" she says, James turn to where she's pointing. A Grand Order Dreadnought soon enters the through the whole, then moves to the nearest tower. "That ship could've been hiding the whole time" Richard says, James looks at Cortana. "We are going ground, we'll call for back up if needed" He says. An Hour later, a lone Pelican was deployed. James waited in his black Commando armor as the ship move to the tower, "Cortana, what are we looking for?" he asked. "Cartagrapher, the place we can use to figure out where we are" She says, James cocked his DMR rifle as the ship lands. He soon walks toward the building to see several StormTroopers dead, "Seems like something killed them" he says. "Sentinels, Defenders of the Forerunner's property" She says, soon James enters the room. He looks around to see a consule not far from him, "Is that it?" he asked. "It should be, check it out" James walks toward it and pressed the button. Soon the planet appears, "That's strange" James becomes concerned, "What's wrong?" he asked. "It says we are in the core of Planet Onyx, but how?" she asked, James shuggs before walking towards the door. Soon his Comlink began beeping, he accepts it. He hears a woman crying as she tries to speak, "This is Spartan II Kelly-087, I'm injured and immoblised, a group of white armored soldiers has kidnapped me and..." she cries again. "Please help me..." the Transmission ends. James tighten his free hand into a fist, "Cortana, locate the last known location of the transmission" he orders. Cortana dialed the coordinates, "Sir, it's in the Dreadnought" she says. James clipped the gun onto his back, "Richard, get me a Booster" he says as he walks out the building. "Sir?" Richard was cut off, "Shut, I need a vehicle to get me to the ship" James orders. He soon looks out to the Grand Order Warship, "Kelly, I'll get you out of there" he says.


	17. Chapter 16: Kelly

**Chapter 16: Kelly**

The Admiral smiles as he removed her helmet, "Thank you for your service, now we'll keep you alive till he arrives" he says. Kelly looks to her friends that are brutally bruised, "What do you want with us?" she asked. The Admiral walks away from her, "James Forgo, the man who's been a pain for years" he says. Kelly frown as she pulls on her chains, "James is dead, he and his crew died when chasing the SuperCarrier" she says. He turns to her, "Of course you and your people think that, but let me tell you this: James Forgo is alive, his crew is alive, his ship is operational, and he has an army" he says as he grasp her face. She snatch her head away, looking at him with fierce eyes. "Now I must go and see if he took the bait, and maybe I'll give them medical care" he says before walking away.

Outside the ship, James flies towards it with his Booster Fighter in combat speed. "Cortana, is there a way to get in the ship?" He asked as he veered left. Cortana scans the ship and locates an entrance at the front of the Dreadnought, "Found it, but it's a little dangerous" she says. James ignored her and moved for the frontal hanger, he soon engaged the weapon systems on his Fighter. Soon several guns on the ship turned towards James, powering up as they get a lock. "James, several Turbolasers are powering up, and they have us on their crosshairs!" she yells as green bolts passby. James dodges a few of them, firing his miniguns at one of the cannons. James then pulled the trigger, firing several cluster missiles at the turrets and the hull itself. He soon dived for the hanger, missing several V-Wing Fighters that came out. He soon crashes into the hanger before jumping out, pulling out his DMR and shooting a Stormtrooper. He then charged down the halls of the ship, killing everyone that tries to stop him.

The Admiral becomes shock to James' ability to move past his defenses, he then turn to his officer. "Get the Staffs ready" he orders, the officer smiles as he nods. In the corridor, James was able to find the prison cells where Kelly is. He looks around, studying each blood-covered cell. "Never thought they are this gruesome" Cortana says, "Which is the more reasons that we need to find her or else" he says. He soon was stopped by five Stormtroopers in special armor, "Surrender or we'll use force" one of them ordered. James put his rifle on his back and pulled out his lightsabers, the Stormtroopers pulls out their scythe-like weapons and circle James. As they circle him, one of them charged drawing his blade downward. James blocks it and cut the soldier in two as the other one attacks, before getting stabbed in the head. Two more charge in, swinging wildly at him. James jumps back, soon pulling out his pistol and putting his purple blade away. He then fired at the two, hitting one in the head and injuring another. James then stabs the injured one as he walks up to the Commander, who gets into a stance and was ready to fight. But as he charges, James dodges a few attacks before punching him twice and then shooting him in the head, killing him.

The Admiral watched as James effectively kills his best men, becoming concern of him reaching the place. He then looks over to the chest, smiling as he walks to it. In the main corridor, James walks in looking around. He soon sees Kelly on the ground without her armor, she looks as if she was in pain also. As he moves to her, Cortana spoke. "Sir, this might be a bad time. But this could be a trap, like why would she be put out here?" she asked. "I don't care, she's family to me and might be the way I can fix this" he says as he depolarised his helmet. Kelly look up to see hik running to her, Kelly gets up and limps to him. Smiling and crying with tears of joy, they soon hugged each other. "I thought you died" she says, James hugs her tightly. As they part, he noticed she's the only one. "Where are the others?" he asked, "They didn't... they lost their lives trying to escape" she says as she cries. He activates his private channel to Cortana, "How can a Spartan II be this broken?" he asked. "Well, as to what they did to John... they must've done to Fredrick and Linda, breaking Kelly as she's connected to them" She says. James thought of John, the man who acts as his teacher and caregiver. The one man he can call his Father, James sighs as he picks her up.

As they walked back to the his Booster Fighter, James was shot in the back. James drops Kelly as he lost balance, he then turn to his attacker to see a black/red armored man with various weapons attached to him. Then the man's mask was split to show the Admiral's face, "Ah, James Forgo. It's at most pleasant to see you, I mean, you took down half of the soldiers on this ship and Master Barriss has a price on your head. So it'll he very rewarding to beat you into gravel" he says. "You'll have to try then, because I will not hold back" James says, he soon charges the Admiral as he fires his missile pods at James. James dodges the attack and activates his lightsabers, he then charged him from behind. The Admiral notices and slapped him into a wall a few feet in the air. As James lands on the ground, the Admiral picks him up by the head and throws him into a beam that holds the the hanger. As James gets up, the Admiral steps on his back, pushing him back into the ground. "You see Forgo, I can beat you when I can. Hell, I'll kill your entire family and Barriss herself. I'm invincible when I'm in this armor. I Am-" he stops suddenly as a blue blade pierce his chest. He looks behind him to find a bruised Kelly holding the sword, "You stupid whore, I will kill you!" he yells as he slaps her across the face. Kelly's body flew to the Booster Fighter, denting it. As he walks to her, James jumps on his back and pulls out his combat knife. He then stabs the Admiral in the neck, slicing it open as blood comes out. The Admiral soon falls forward to the ground, drowning in his blood. James gets up and pulls his knife out, he then turn to Kelly as she lays there. He runs to her and puts her head on his chest, rubbing her hair. She soon wakes up to see James holding her, "Where have you been? I thought you and John had died.." she whispers. James shush her as a female voice spoke, " _Finally, our Reclaimers has come. The universe will soon be at peace"_ she says. James contacts Cortana, "Did you hear that?" he asked. "Yes, but... it's not UNSC, UFR, or Republic. It's Forerunner, and its calling for us" She says. James looks at Kelly, "Let's get back to the ship, then go check it out" he says.


	18. Chapter 16 12

**Chapter 16 1/2: Saga Redo**

For the people that enjoy the story, thank you. But sadly, I need to rewrite the entire story from the beginning of James Forgo's adventure to the end. I noticed how the story started to wane as it goes on, causing a few to mess with me about it. So I decided it's best to think it out and write it correctly, rather than send a chapter a day that's not totally ready. So, as of August 29, 2017, The Paris Wars Saga will have it's official redo to make it better.


End file.
